twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lace Taylor
Lace is a trusted member of the Underground Royal family. She is a technopath with a dark past, and has many issues concerning the loss of her precious daughter a long while back. Short Bio -Grew up in Canada -Lost a daughter, Miranda, during the Shift -Is a very calculating, closed off person -Has highly strong abilities -Gained her nickname because of the tattered lace she always wears around her left wrist Abilities Cyberpathy the psionic ability to mentally interact with and communicate digitally or electronically via technology, such as computers. This can include making text appear on a computer mentally (rather than entering it on a keyboard), and can also include changing code in a program. Technopathy Lace is the "master of computers", as some have called her. She is able to hack any system, despite whatever security, with a touch of her palm and enough time. Before the shift she was a trained hacker, her knowledge of computers vast and dangerous. She was used as a weapon is an elite group that wanted control of New York. This ability has followed her through the Shift, as now easy as touching whatever needs to be hacked. Her worry about ever controlling New York may have vanished with the group she can still be brought back with the right temptations. Nowadays she uses her abilities to feed and home herself and anyone who may need it. For the moment her main targets are those simple things that get her money, though she'll happily hack into someone's internet if asked. If she hacks into a system she will always gain a migraine, the size of it depending on how big the system may have been. Because of this she often carries around a bottle of whatever strong painkillers she can find and will often be snappy during a migraine, and dazed from the side effects of the pills. Sleep is the best way to cure her headaches. Sometimes, she gets lost in the cyber world, preferring it to the world around her. In her cyber world she can live how she wants, create what she wants. Forget about the world around her, and can get lost for days before she passes out and comes back to the real world. Skills Computer Programming / Hacking Biological Profile Appearance Lace stands at a rather tall 5'9", though every inch of her is toned and fit. Her soft light brown hair falls down her shoulders like shining waves, framing her face and those blazing blue eyes. Her legs look as though they can go on for miles and are often in use, either walking and running. Her smile, when she does, is rather captivating and one you'd definately want to see again. Her stomach is toned and flat, but her hip bones don't jut out, nor does her collar bone. Her curves are nice, though her breasts aren't large or small, just in between. Personal Belongings: A peice of lace A bottle of her pills Swiss army knife Glock Money Something to drink A children's ring on a small chain that hangs around her neck The above things are what she keeps on her persona at all times Personality Lace is a very calculating person who believes in living by common sense then the actual laws. She can be quick to judge and is very blunt, not taking it into account that it may hurt some feelings or get her in trouble. She will often appear dazed due to the pills she takes to aid her against the migraines. The migraines often make her snappy and bring a scowl to her face. Though she is rather standoffish to new people she is very loyal to the ones she calls her "family". When she isn't dealing with a headache or the effects of pills she can make a fun person to party with, or just someone to tell all your worries to. Likes Her pills Animals Children Men Southern men/accents Speed and anything that drives fast Cooking Dislikes Snakes Her migraines Her pills Boredom Cocky men Green eyes Strengths Extremely loyal Common Sense Can normally keep a clear head Weaknesses Her grief at Miranda's death The migraines Men with emerald eyes Often very blunt Has trust issues Spiritual Convictions Atheist. History Abbigail grew up in Canada with her father, her mother abandoning them when she was only eight weeks old. The two managed just fine without the woman and while Abbigail may not have gotten everything she wanted that the other kids had but she lived a comfortably childhood and never went hungry. At the age of seven she became blind in her left eye, though it has never seemed to bother her. No one seemed to be able to give a real reason, they merely explained it had something to do with a degeneration of the retina. Her above average height has often lead her to be laughed at through her school years since she often towered above her school mates. She kept her blindness a secret, not wanting to give them another reason to mess with her, and as she went into her high school years she learned how to carry herself, walking and running every day to tone out her legs. Her grades were never bad nor good, always in the middle, except for her technology class, where she soon learned how to hack the school's system. It was surprisingly easy for her. She thought logically about it. She understood what she was seeing, doing, and how to work in computers. She found a home of sorts. At seventeen she was kicked out of school for doing just that. And every school after that, to her father's dismay. Five months later, she was approached by a man that had a proposition for her, if she joined him he could pay to fix her sight, something her dad had never been able to do. She snorted at that, the blindness had never caused her a problem, and she didn't want to leave her father since his health was dwindling. A year later he died and once again she was approached by someone much younger and better looking, his eyes the color of emeralds. Still full of grief she agreed to join at the age of eighteen. The man who "hired" her went by the name of Will and instantly an attraction sparked between him and the long-legged beauty. This group was made of others like her that had "special" abilities, like Abbigail's. Their goal? To control New York. This idea bored her but she played along and moved from the home she'd known since she was a child to a place she'd never dreamed of going, New York City, all because of him. She gave birth to a daughter on December 7th at the age of twenty years, she named her Miranda and soon found herself wanting to escape this life and let her daughter have a normal childhood. She left, in the dead of night, taking Will’s daughter with her. They disappeared and went off the grid in a suburb outside of the city. It seemed as though she was forgotten about as the years went by without a word of Will or the group. The day of the Shift they finally caught up with her and she and Miranda find themselves in the middle of a war between the FBI and her old life. A stray bullet hit her daughter during the fight and a minute afterwards she watches as Will goes down, apparently being burned by the sun. The grief stricken woman grabs her daughter's body and runs, not sure where she'll go. But she couldn’t go far. The FBI were after her as well, because they knew that she had connections to the group. She could not carry her daughter’s body far. The young girl was only four, and Lace had little time. She took the small ring from her daughter’s finger, holding her, and crying into the little girls sundress. It was a horrible feeling, knowing she had lost her daughter, there was no way to just get over it. The men came and tore the little girl from her mother’s fingers as she began trying to run away. Abbigail’s fingers caught on a bit of lace trim on the bottom of her daughter’s dress and ripped. The lace coming off in her hand as she turned and ran. Now, Lace keeps the small scrap of lace from her daughter’s dress tied around her wrist. When she’s nervous or upset she tends to play with it causing it to look tattered and dirty. But she never takes it off, not even when she showers. Along with her daughter’s ring worn on a chain around her neck. Lace had to go into the city and find new connections and a new family. She managed to find her place in the Underground as a civilian and her loyalties lay there. Time Line Copy and paste time line here. DO NOT DO THIS IN CODE VIEW. Relationships Allies Enemies Trivia Any trivial facts about your character… Category:Characters Category:Humans with Abilities Category:Underground